New Friends
by AuthorNamedT
Summary: What happens when you mix the Naruto boys with 5 strangers? They get high, trickortreat, play truth or dare, and have fun!
1. Hello New People

Hey, this is my first fic like ever… So, only nice criticism please!

Anyways, what happens when you mix the Naruto boys with 5 strangers? They get high, trick-or-treat, play truth or dare, and have fun!

I wrote most of this when I was in 9th grade with the help of my friends (they are all in the story)

Yea, and I obviously don't own Naruto, or this story would be better, anyways, here it is!

New friends

Chapter 1

"Run!" A young brunette girl yelled while her and her 4 friends ran through the forest being chased by someone with, what sounded like, a chainsaw.

"Teach you to talk behind my back!" yelled the person chasing them.

"Shut up you whore!" One of the girls yelled back.

"Yea, that's good, get her even more pissed!"

Suddenly the girl in the front stopped running right before she ran into a brick wall. But of course no one saw, and ran into her, making her face smack into the wall. ((yes, there is a brick wall in the middle of the forest… it's to, you know, keep out those pesky bears from… getting to the other side and… eating… dogs…. Anyways!))

"Oww, that hurt my nose!"

Everyone apologized at the same time "sorry Missy"

"Hah! Got you now, no place to run!"

All five girls take a step back so she couldn't reach them with her chainsaw ((don't know how she got it though… oh well)) suddenly out of no where:

"SAKURA!"

"What?" She yelled while spinning around to see who yelled at her, and she suddenly started babbling

"Oh… I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you. I'm not doing anything, we-we were just playing tag. Right guys?"

"Maybe you were, but I've never played tag where if I wanna be it, I have to loose an arm!" the oldest girl stated while smirking because she got in trouble ((haha))

Sakura glared daggers at her, and watched as the girl stuck her tounge out at her.

"Why you litte-"

"Sakura!"

She cringed at his harsh tone and turned around slowly.

"Y-yeah?"

"Go home"

"But-"

"Now!"

"Hmph, fine, but I'll get you guys!"

"You can try" The only blonde girls says while waving bye to the angry pink haired demon.

She just glares again, and starts walking away, then turns around again.

"Sasuke?"

((He was the voice if you couldn't tell… Duh!)) "…?"

"Will you go out with me?"

"GO HOME!"

Sakura turned around and ran through the forest, the chainsaw now gone somewhere, I think she ate it.

The blonde smiled at Sasuke

"Um... Thank you, we-"

"Why was she chasing you?" ((gosh, he needs to stop interrupting people! I might have had something important to say! Sheesh))

Suddenly all five girls found the ground very interesting, and started kicking rocks, dirt, etc.

"Well?"

No one answered him and Sasuke started to get angry

"Well, if you don't tell me, I could go get her again-"

All of the girls yelled "no!" at the same time ((dang it, he's rubbing off on us!))

"Then why was she chasing you?"

The tallest girl with short brown hair, and green eyes spoke up.

"Well… It was really May's fault…"

"Hey! I didn't know she was behind me!"

"Does that matter? You still would of said it even if you did know"

"Well… That's beside the point!"

"Ahem! Anyways, it was May. We just got to this village, and we walked passed Sakura who was acting all "look at me, I think I'm so hot," she said in a mocking voice. "So we started laughing at her. Then we sat down and started talking, and May just happened to say that she looked like a tramp when she walked past us. And so, she got pissed, chased us, and well… Then you showed up"

"Uh… huh…"

Suddenly four other guys jumped out of the trees.

"Sasuke, why didn't you come back-oh… hello there" The blonde guy just noticed the girls backed up against a wall

"Um… Hi" Missy said shyly

Sasuke sighed and said "Okay, Naruto, Gira, Itechi, Kakashi, meet… Um…"

"I'm Jessica" stated the girl that explained what happened to them. "And that's Missy, T, Bray, and May" ((I'm lazy, and don't really think you care what we look like, but if you do, tell me, and I'll make a description))

"Why are you guys in the woods? Is my little brother trying to pull a 6some?" ((instead of a 3 some, or 4 some… Don't make fun of me for my little mind!)) asked the guy that looked almost exactly like Sasuke named Itechi

The girls blushed and looked down at the ground

"No! Shutup! I saved them from Sakura, she was chasing them with a chain saw."

"Did one of you call her ugly" Asked the oldest male, Kakashi

"Um…. I did" Admitted May slowly"

"I like her! She's funny!"

Everyone gave Kakashi a funny look

"Did I say that out loud?"

Everyone just nodded while still looking at him strangly ((Is that a word?))

"Oh well… What's said is said I guess!"

The guys just shake their heads and look back at the girls

"Anyways…"

"Why are you guys here?" Sasuke asked curiously

"Well, we just travel from place really" T explained

"What about shelter and such?"

"Um… that's why god made motels…"

"Well, there are no Motels in our village" pointed out Naruto "So you have to stay with us!"

"WHAT?"

"Yep" The guys all said grinning

Gara grabbed Bray's wrist and starts running. Naruto does the same with Missy. Itechi wish Jessica, and Sasuke with T. When it was just May and Kakashi, Kakashi looked down and smiled

"I think your cute, so you better watch out"

"…"

"I said that out loud again huh?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Oh… I should really stop doing that… Come on!"

And with that, Kakashi pulls a dazed May towards his house.

At the guys' house!

"Whoah! This is huge!" Exclaimed Jessica who looked up at the four story house

"Yea, it kind of helps when five guys are paying the rent" Itechi rudely points out

"Oh…"

"Let's go in!" An overly excited Naruto exclaims and starts to pull Missy towards the house "I want you to see my room!"

"He's like a little kid" the guys mumble under their breaths

"Naruto" Sasuke calls

"What?"

"Your room isn't clean!"

"And…?"

"Do you really want her to see all of your stuff on the floor?"

Sighs "No… Then I'll clean it!"

And he runs off to clean his room

"Wow… You need to come more often, we've been trying to get him to clean his room for a year now"

"Whoah…" ((I wish my folks would let me go a year without cleaning my room!"

Inside

Everyone sits down on the couch in the living room. They are sitting there for about five minutes in silence when Kakashi stands up

"You guys look hungry, I'm going to go make you some food"

And with that, he walks over to the kitchen. As soon as Kakashi is out of the room, Naruto comes down the stairs carrying a big bag.

"Where's Kakashi?"

Everyone points to the kitchen. Naruto turns and walks away

"So…" a bored Jessica said

"So, do you guys want to see your rooms?" Asks Sasuke

"Sure!" All 5 girls exclaim

"Okay, Kakashi!"

"What?"

"Are you almost done?"

"NO!"  
"Why not?"

"It's on fire!"

"WHAT? What are you making?"

"Cereal!"

"Then why is it on fire?"

"I don't know!" exclaims an almost freaking out Kakashi.

Well… That was the first chapter… I hope you like it, like I said, it's my first fic ever. I know this chapter was kind of dull, but it gets better (I promise) I have like 5 chapters done so far… So please review! And be gentle I have a very weak spirit grabs heart and falls down just kidding! I would probably just be sad if you didn't like it

Thank you all!

T


	2. Buttons and Drugs

Okay, I'm sorry about spelling their names wrong in the last chapter, and I would like to thank Moonlight Star Phoenix for correcting me!

I know the first chapter sucked, but I promise this one is better… ((I hope))

Chapter 2

Buttons and Drugs

-Upstairs-

Everyone followed Sasuke to the second floor of the house

"Okay, May, this is your room"

He opens the door and everyone goes in. It has a bed, a dresser, a lamp, and a blue button on the wall

"Um… What is that?" Missy asked while pointing to the button

"Oh, those are in everyone's room, you push it, and you can talk to people. Look" He walks over to the wall pushes the button, and more buttons on a keypad type thing come out

"Wow! Can I touch it?" Jessica asked while reaching out

"NO!" All the girls yell at once. "Every time you push a button, someone ends up hurt… Remember when we were in Cuba and you blew up that basement?"

"Darn"

"Okay…Now on to Bray's room" Sasuke states obviously not wanting to know. Everyone leaves May's room but Jessica

"Hehe" She walks over to the buttons and pushes one, suddenly a screen pops up with a dead looking face on it screaming at her. She starts to scream and runs to Bray's room

Everyone watched as Jessica ran into the corner of the room, sit in the fetal position, and start mumbling something about 'the button'

"Um.. Jessica? Are you okay?" Missy asked worriedly

"The button tried to eat me, but I are him first, hehe" She said while rocking back and forth

"…" Everyone just stared down at her not knowing what to say

"Be right back," Gaara announced, turned around, and walked away

"Um… Okay" Bray mumbled

"Can you get up Jessie?" T asked while staring down at her friend

"Button!"

Everyone but Gaara, Naruto, and Kakashi sit on Bray's bed staring at a creeped out Jessica

"So… What should we do?" Itachi asked while still looking at her

"Ooh! Ooh! I know! Pick me! Pick me!" Missy jumps up and down waving her arm in the air

"Missy" T said pointing at her

"Be right back!" And then she turned around and ran away

"…"

"Well, that was exciting" Sasuke exclaimed with a sign

"Is she always like that?" Itachi asked the other three girls, and they just nod

"I think she is kinda stupid" He says

"Those be fighting words Itachi" Missy had come back into the room unnoticed, carrying a plastic bag with her

"Where'd you get that?" Sasuke asked indicating the shopping bag

"Store"

"You went shopping?" Itachi asked dumbstruck

"Yea, she's speedy" T said beaming at her friend

Missy reaches into the bag and pulls something out. She opens it and puts it next the Jessica's face

"Button… Button… B-ICECREAM!" Suddenly she is all better and takes the ice cream, Missy just turns around and smiles

"How'd you know that'd work?" A confused Sasuke asked

"What girl would turn down ice cream?"

"I would" Bray said raising her hand

"Yea well, your creepy"

Bray just rolled her eyes and folded her arms

Suddenly Gaara comes back in, and everyone turns and looks at him

"Look what I made!"

"What?" Everyone asks

"Name tags for the doors!" ((hehe, he's so OOC, sry!))

And he holds up signs with everyone's name on them

"Where's mine?" Gaara asked obviously feeling left out

"There's too much crap on your door, we know which one is yours"

"Oh fine then!"

"Oh crap! It's 11:30! We need to head off to bed!" Sasuke says while looking at his watch. "Night everybody"

Sasuke runs out of the room followed by Gaara and Itachi

"…Um… Okay then…."

"Well, I'm tired, I'm going to go to bed. Night y'all" May says and goes back to her own room

Everyone says good night, and goes to the room assigned to them

-Guys-

All of the guys met in Kakashi's room to see what him and Naruto were doing. They walk in and see smoke everywhere

"Um… hello? Kakashi? Naruto?" Sasuke says while looking around

"Sasuke! Is that you? YAY!"

Naruto comes out of Kakashi's closet laughing, and jumps on Sasuke's back. The guys hear more laughter, and look over to the bed. And there and Kakashi, hidden under like ten blankets.

"What are you guys doing?"

"When I cleaned my room, I found a lighter!" Naruto said proudly

"So? I have tons of those in my room" Gaara stated

"But! We also found this!" He pulls a bag out of his pocket

"Oh my god! You guys are high!" Sasuke says almost yelling at them

"High as a kite!" Kakashi say laughing

"… My day has been stressful… Let me have some!" Itachi says grabbing the bad from Naruto

"Ooh, me too!" Gaara says smiling

And with that, all five guys got high! ((oh no))

Yea, so there it is…. Second chapter… I like it better then the first, and I hope you do too, and thanks again Moonlight Star Phoenix for fixing my spelling

If you liked it, please review, in the next chapter they get to go driving! Yay!


End file.
